ONE-SHOT - Criminal
by Nayara G
Summary: "A tenente Isabella Swan, sabia que sua carreira iria ao auge quando pegasse o criminoso do momento. Isso parecia ser um fato se algo não tivesse dado errado. Seu coração falou mais alto e seu amor por alguém que nunca imaginou amar surgiu de modo avassalador, levando qualquer vestígio de razão de dentro si. #Sinopse completa na fanfic :)


_Bella Swan_

Mais um crime, porém desta vez eu sabia exatamente onde e quanto agir. Cullen que me aguardasse.

Era sempre a mesma coisa. Escolhia sua vítima, matava e não deixava nenhuma pista. Era profissional e frio em tudo que fazia. E isso estava me dando raiva, muita raiva.

Os crimes eram periódicos, aconteciam a cada duas semanas e pelos cálculos o próximo seria na noite de hoje.

Traçamos o perfil das vítimas do Cullen e verificamos que a única que se encaixava no quadro, no momento, era a modelo Tanya Denali. Linda, loira, rica e conseguiu fama muito rápido. Algo que o Cullen adorava.

Em todas as vezes que fizemos a perícia na cena do crime e nos corpos das mulheres, víamos que antes de mortas, eram usadas sexualmente. Porém em nenhuma das vezes encontramos qualquer sinal de luta, abuso sexual ou de arrombamento o que nos dizia que não houve luta para ele invadir a casa, talvez ele tenha sido convidado. O que era estranho, pois quem em sã consciência abria as portas de sua casa para seu carrasco?

Não tínhamos qualquer foto ou retrato falado que nos mostrasse como era o Cullen, mas pelas informações que possuíamos como, por exemplo, em filmagens de câmera de segurança, era um homem extramente belo, de cabelos cor de bronze e olhos verdes. Um cara que tinha tudo para subir na vida como artista ou modelo se não caísse no mundo do crime. Infelizmente, nunca conseguimos verificar completamente seu rosto.

Peguei meus instrumentos, colocando tudo dentro da bolsa e caminhei calmamente para o meu carro, onde meu noivo Jacob, estava me esperando. Jake era perito criminalístico assim como eu. Estávamos no ramo há mais de cinco anos e já haviam pegado vários casos juntos.

Conhecemos-nos em nosso primeiro caso, onde deveríamos investigar um serial killer noturno. O cara fingia ser entregador de pizza para matar suas vítimas, elas faziam os pedidos, porém não imaginavam que seu telefone estava grampeado. Agia sozinho, o que foi mais fácil de descobrir quem era e como fazia seu trabalho. Pegamos o homem com a faca na garganta da filha do presidente, porém usando de todo o psicológico, conseguimos fazer ele se entregar. Recebemos uma boa recompensa e naquela noite ficamos juntos.

Jacob foi meu primeiro homem e estávamos até hoje juntos. Ele possuía longos cabelos pretos e brilhantes, o rosto firme, olhos pretos e os lábios cheios e gostosos. Seu corpo era cheio de músculos – o que se explicava pelo fato de ele ter treinado na academia da polícia de NY – e bom, posso dizer que era bem servida. Seu pau era a coisa mais deliciosa que eu já havia experimentado.

Tínhamos uma vida sexual extremamente ativa. Todos os dias dávamos uma escapada em minha sala ou na sala dele. Tinha vezes que fazíamos sexo na sala do café ou no banheiro. Era uma delícia.

Não poderia dizer que amava Jacob, acho que estava com ele mais por precisar de alguém para estar comigo quando chegasse a casa, pois o meu trabalho não era uma das coisas mais fáceis do mundo e às vezes eu precisava de carinho.

Minha família havia sido morta por um matador de aluguel. Fato que me fez entrar para este mundo da investigação. Nada mais gratificante do que salvar vidas, sabendo que eu estou fazendo isso pela minha família.

Éramos meus pais, minha irmã mais nova e eu. Meu pai, Charlie, era um dos advogados mais renomados de NY e também odiado. Já havia se recusado a trabalhar para bandidos e colocado vários deles na cadeia, tanto por ameaça, quanto por tentativas de homicídio. O que gerava mais ódio pelo meu pai.

Minha mãe, Renée trabalhava como modelo. Era linda, tinha cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos chocolate iguais ao meu. Tinha o corpo perfeito e era desejada por muitos homens, porém era perdidamente apaixonada pelo meu pai.

Já minha irmã, Jessica era perfeita. Tinha os cabelos loiros da minha mãe e os olhos verdes do meu pai. Seu gênio era forte e nunca havia levado desaforo para casa, meus pais haviam sido chamados na escola varias vezes, mas ninguém nunca conseguiu muda-la. E eu a amava do jeito que ela era.

A dor da perda foi muito grande para mim. Por um ano morei em um orfanato, pois eu não tinha nenhum parente próximo, onde sofri nas mãos das pessoas que cuidavam daquele lugar. Na verdade todas as crianças sofriam. Se não fosse feito o que eles mandassem, eles batiam até que você perdesse os sentidos. Era terrível.

Isso durou pouco para mim, já que eu estava com 17 quando os meus pais morreram e com 18 anos eu já poderia tomar conta da minha própria vida.

Naquele mesmo ano consegui me matricular na academia de polícia e me tornar o que sou hoje. Tenho uma bela casa, onde divido com Jacob e um apartamento, onde fico quando queria estar sozinha para pensar.

Abri a porta do carro e assim que entrei Jacob me agarrou, puxando-me para seu colo, onde eu rebolei sentindo seu pau me cutucar. Passamos cerca de dez minutas naquele amasso. Jake me tocava nos lugares certos e atingir o clímax foi fácil.

— Tudo bem, minha gostosa? – Ele perguntou enquanto mordia o lóbulo da minha orelha. Soltei um gemido me esfregando novamente no colo dele.

— Mais do que bem. – Sorri – Hoje pegaremos o Cullen e depois iremos naquele hotel maravilhoso comemorar.

— Isso mesmo. Hoje aquele _filho da puta_ vai ver que ninguém mexe conosco e sai impune.

Uma das coisas que eu mais gostava em Jacob era sua determinação. Ele estava tão obsecado em pegar o Cullen que não mediria esforços para tal coisa.

Jake ligou o carro e nos deslocamos em direção à casa da modelo. O bairro era bem conceituado. As casas eram lindas e grandes. Grandes demais para a moradia de uma pessoa apenas.

Paramos o carro em frente à casa de Tanya. Agora era somente esperar e agir no momento certo.

Eu pedia a todo o momento que ele fosse realmente tentar alguma coisa com ela, pois se estivéssemos em pista falsa, estaríamos colocando mais uma vítima na lista dele de graça.

Uma movimentação no portão fez com que Jake e eu ficássemos atentos. Um carro preto passava pelo portão para dentro da casa. Um Volvo. Tanya estava na soleira da porta e deu um sorriso quando o homem saiu de dentro do carro.

Arfei. Era o homem mais lindo que eu já havia visto em toda minha vida. E eu sabia que era o Cullen. Seu cabelo era o mesmo da descrição. Um tom estranho de bronze. Eram também revoltos, como se ele tivesse acabado de ter uma maratona de sexo selvagem. Seu corpo era perfeito. Ainda mais do que do Jacob.

Cullen agarrou Tanya pela cintura e devorou sua boca. Pela primeira vez, em todos esses anos senti inveja de alguém. Queria estar no lugar dela, sentindo aquelas mãos no meu corpo, agarrando seus cabelos e me esfregando nele como se precisasse disto para sobreviver.

— Acho que encontramos o meliante, gostosa. – Jacob sorriu abaixando o binóculo e se virando pra mim que ainda babava naquele corpo maravilhoso do Cullen – Agora só precisamos passar pelo circuito de segurança e _tcharã_ pegamos o _filho da puta_.

Enquanto Jacob pegava seu sistema de computação para burlar o sistema de segurança da casa da Tanya, eu tentava visualizar mais detalhes do corpo do Cullen. Percebi que ele possuía coxas grossas e um bumbum delicioso de apertar. Seus braços não eram tão musculosos quanto os de Jake, mas era fácil imaginar eles ao meu redor enquanto ele me pegava por trás.

 _Adeus calcinha._

Tanya se esfregava nele agarrando seus cabelos. Cullen passou as mãos pela cintura dela, passando pelos quadris até chegar à bunda. Onde ele apertou firmemente e a impulsionou para que ela encaixasse em sua cintura. Abaixou os lábios para o pescoço de Tanya enquanto fazia com que ela esfregasse ainda mais em seu pau. _Caralho!_ Acho que preciso de sexo.

— Bella... Bella, você está me escutando?

— O que Jacob? – Perguntei o olhando.

— Já está tudo pronto. É só esperar que entrem, então podemos invadir a casa e acabar com a festa do Cullen. – Jacob falou com uma cara não muito boa. Deixei passar.

— Ótimo. De hoje ele não escapa.

Ficamos apenas observando e dando o tempo suficiente para que ele tirasse dela uma das coisas que queria, sexo. Nas botas coloquei uma faca em cada uma. Um revolver foi depositado na minha cintura e entre meus seios coloquei uma arma de choque. Jacob estava fazendo a mesma coisa.

Sorrimos um para o outro e nos beijamos ardentemente. Hoje o Cullen seria nosso. Ou meu.

Sai do carro e caminhei até a entrada da casa. Como os muros eram baixos, pulei tranquilamente sendo seguida de Jacob. Caminhei até a janela mais próxima e tentei observa dentro da casa. A sala parecia muito aconchegante e estava escura. Perfeito.

Forcei a janela e a mesma se abriu. Era tão fácil invadir essas casas quando se passava pelos sistemas de segurança. Entrei e rapidamente ouvi gemidos, estava vindo da cozinha e imaginei que ele acabaria com a vida dela lá mesmo.

Olhei para Jacob que estava observando a sua volta, procurando provas que mostrassem que ele estava tramando, mas não havia nada, pois sabíamos que ele acabaria com a vida dela com as próprias facas de sua casa.

— Oh, sim Edward, mais rápido.

Revirei os olhos. Tanya parecia uma gralha, ela era ridícula gemendo. Aposto que ele deveria estar fazendo um esforço para continuar com aquilo e não matá-la de uma vez.

Como sempre, eu e Jacob nos separamos. Fui em direção à cozinha enquanto ele ligava para o centro policial pedindo reforços. Caminhava o mais lentamente possível. Os gemidos estavam cada vez mais altos e eu poderia ouvir até o chocar dos corpos deles.

— Você quer mais vadia? Então eu vou dar exatamente o que você quer. – Que voz era aquela? Untei.

— Sim Edward, me dê tudo que eu quero.

Parei na porta da cozinha na mesma hora que ele esticou a mão para pegar a faca que estava perto da pia. Sorri, ele parecia tão óbvio pra mim agora.

Enquanto ele se esticava reparei em seus músculos. Estava suado e eu estava doida para passar minha língua por ali. Dei um passo para frente enquanto pegava a arma em minha cintura.

A faca estava em sua mão quando Tanya atingiu seu orgasmo e gritou seu nome. Dei mais um passo e apertei o gatilho.

— Se eu fosse você não faria isso.

Vi o choque em seu rosto na mesma hora que ele se virou para mim largando Tanya mole no chão por conta do orgasmo recém atingido.

Não pude deixar de reparar em seu pau em toda sua glória, coberto somente pela camisinha. Ele ainda não havia gozado e ainda estava completamente duro. Eu imaginava que quando aquele pau lindo fosse tentar entrar em mim, não caberia, pois além de grande, era grosso. Eu achava que era bem servida por Jacob. Lambi os lábios e olhei para o rosto do Cullen que parecia divertido com o que via.

— Gostou boneca? – Perguntou massageando seu pau olhando pra mim. – Eu desejaria que ele estivesse dentro da sua bucetinha.

Arregalei os olhos e suspirei. Palavras sujas era golpe baixo.

— Desculpe Cullen. Mas essa é a ultima coisa que você terá no momento. Se vista que eu irei te levar para delegacia comigo. Você está preso por homicídio doloso e terá direito a um advogado, assim que chegarmos à delegacia poderá fazer uma ligação.

— Como assim Edward? – Tanya perguntou depois de se levantar e sair do lado dele praticamente correndo, parando ao meu lado completamente nua. – Você iria me matar?

— Além de vadia é burra? É lógico que eu faria isso. Até parece que eu transaria com você se não fosse ganhar nada com isso.

Tanya arregalou os olhos e tremeu os lábios. Com certeza se ele falasse isso para mim levaria um chute nas bolas, mas eu não tiraria a razão do Cullen. Eu concordava plenamente com ele.

Jacob chegou e parou ao meu lado. Olhando para o Cullen, logo depois para Tanya.

— Jake leve Tanya com você. Coloque uma roupa nela e a leve para delegacia. Eu cuido do mocinho aqui.

— Mas eu não a deixarei sozinha com ele...

— Eu ficarei bem, eu sei me defender. Além do mais ele me parece bem inofensivo.

Cullen riu alto e se apoiou no armário da cozinha dando um sorriso torto de arrancar suspiros e calcinhas.

Jacob pegou Tanya pelo braço a puxando dali enquanto ela fungava, era uma idiota mesmo.

Coloquei a arma novamente na cintura e me encostei-me ao batente da porta cruzando os braços. Fiquei olhando para o Cullen, admirando sua beleza e seu Sex Appeal. Esse homem era tudo de bom.

Ele retirou a camisinha, jogando no lixo próximo e sorrindo ele deu um passo em minha direção. Olhando-me de cima a baixo lambendo os lábios, passando aquelas mãos grandes no cabelo. Que perdição.

— Então gostosa, já que estávamos sozinhos aqui, que tal aproveitar?

Ele deu mais passos em minha direção até ficar a um palmo de distância. Eu sentia sua respiração quente batendo em meu rosto. Sua mão quente foi em direção ao meu rosto, acariciando da minha bochecha até meus lábios.

Eu estava quente. Apenas um toque daquele homem já me deixava a ponto de bala. Querendo arrancar minhas roupas e me jogar sobre ele cavalgando naquele pau sem parar. Minha buceta estava pingando de tanto tesão.

Cullen desceu seus dedos pelo decote da minha blusa e voltou para os meus lábios. Sem pensar direito passei minha língua por seu dedo, observando suas pupilas dilatarem e seus olhos escurecerem.

Sua mão voou rapidamente para a minha nuca, segurando meus cabelos e puxando meu rosto em direção ao seu. Sua língua pulou para fora de sua boca e lambeu meus lábios. Arfei com esse contato e apertei com força seu braço, cravando minhas unhas em seus músculos.

Seus lábios colaram nos meus apenas em uma carícia a princípio. Porém logo depois sua língua começou pedir passagem em minha boca que eu logo concedi, esquecendo completamente que era uma mulher noiva, que ele era um assassino e eu uma policial. Esquecendo até meu nome.

Edward – se é que este era seu nome verdadeiro – puxou-me pelos quadris roçando seu pau extramente duro em meu ventre.

Seus lábios eram urgentes contra os meus. Suas mãos afoitas exploravam meu corpo, apertando meus seios e minha bunda, elas conseguiam estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. As únicas coisas que eu conseguia fazer eram gemer e me esfregar com força contra ele.

Ouvi ao longe o barulho das sirenes dos carros dos reforços que Jacob haviam chamado. Separei-me do Cullen rapidamente, vendo seus lábios inchados por conta do beijo ardente que havíamos trocado. Ele arfava pelo contato e eu não estava tão diferente.

— Se vista Cullen, nos iremos para delegacia. – Disse tentando ao máximo não olhar para ele. Eu ainda estava muito excitada e não agiria como uma mulher da policia quando olhasse para ele.

— _Porra_ princesa. Estou tão duro só de me imaginar dentro dessa sua bucetinha quente, chupando esses seus seios que devem ser sonolentos. Você deve ser uma putinha na cama. – Senti Edward me puxando contra seu corpo e roçando em mim. – Eu ainda vou te pegar e vou querer você gemendo igual uma vadia.

Fechei meus olhos, suspirei e esfreguei minha bunda contra seu membro extremamente duro. Porém quando ouvi um barulho na porta da frente me separei rapidamente dele. Peguei minha arma e apontei para Edward que sorriu e se virou para se vestir.

Paul parou ao meu lado sorrindo ao me ver com a arma apontada para o Cullen encurralado na pia da cozinha, sem ter para onde ir. Passando o braço pelos meus ombros e me puxando para um abraço de lado.

— Muito bem tenente. Mais uma vez você se superou. Vai ganhar uma comissão gorda dessa vez.

Lambi os lábios e sorri ao ver os homens pegaram Edward e o levar para a viatura que estava parada em frente à casa. Sentei-me no banco da frente e suspirei. Mais um trabalho bem feito. Só que dessa vez havia algo diferente. Ao invés de pegar o meliante o mesmo havia me pegado, de jeito e me deixou querendo mais, muito mais.

Eu sabia que nunca poderia rolar nada entre o Cullen e eu, afinal eu era uma tenente renomada e tinha um nome a zelar. Encostei-me e na janela da viatura enquanto a chuva caia lá fora. Havia Jacob. Eu não poderia simplesmente me entregar a um homem sem pensar no meu noivo. Eu não era uma vadia como estava parecendo.

Cheguei ao distrito e nem olhei para trás. Não queria ter que olhar para o Cullen. Entrei na sala de Harry – delegado – me sentei em sua frente e sorri. Não precisava dizer nada, ele já havia entendi.

— Parabéns Tenente. Você, como sempre, a melhor.

Depois de conversarmos sobre o caso e ficar decidido que eu tomaria o depoimento do Cullen, fui para minha sala enquanto pensava em como minha vida havia dado uma reviravolta de uma hora para outra. Era terrível saber que eu quase havia me entregado a ele. Porém ainda estava quente. Na verdade, quente demais.

Uma batida suave foi ouvida e eu pedi para quem que fosse entrasse. Jacob colocou a cabeça para dentro e sorriu safado. Entrou e passou pela mesa parando ao meu lado.

— Vim pra gente comemorar, minha gostosa. Estou louco por uma chupada.

Jacob havia colocado seu pau para fora e já puxava minha cabeça em sua direção. Não me fiz de rogada, coloquei a boca, porém não era Jacob que vinha na minha cabeça e sim, Edward.

Chupava com vontade, colocando tudo na boca e sentia como se Edward estivesse ali, puxando minha cabeça em sua direção, enquanto estocava em minha boca. Passava a língua por toda a extensão, engolindo tudo e massageando o que ficava se fora.

Ele apertou meus cabelos e grunhiu. Senti seu membro inchar em minha boca e seu líquido quente descer pela minha garganta. Limpei todo seu pau com a língua dando um beijinho na ponta e sorrindo.

— _Porra_ Bella, ninguém faz um boquete como você baby.

Voltei à realidade, vendo que ali não era Edward e sim Jacob. Meu sorriso se desfez e eu me levantei rapidamente. Isso não era para ter acontecido. Não poderia fazer isso com Jacob enquanto pensava em Edward, querendo Edward.

— O que aconteceu amor, vem aqui me deixa te retribuir. – Jacob se aproximou e eu me afastei batendo na porta. Eu estava completamente atordoada com os pensamentos que eu estava tendo. Tudo me remetia a Edward e eu nus enquanto fazíamos loucuras.

— Jake, não posso. Eu não quero.

— Como assim você não quer? Eu pensei que iríamos nos divertir depois que pegássemos o Cullen.

— Mas eu não estou a fim. Não quero me divertir e, por favor, me deixa sozinha!

— Não vou te deixar sozinha. – Ele se aproximou de mim rapidamente pegando um punhado do meu cabelo, fazendo com que eu olhasse para ele. – Qual é a sua? Antes dessa porra estava cheia de amor pra dar. Agora fica fazendo doce? O que aconteceu?

— Não aconteceu nada, e me solta que você está me machucando.

— Olha aqui vadia! Pensa que eu não vi como você estava olhando para o Cullen? Qual foi? Deu pra ele naquela casa e se cansou para brincar comigo? Pois saiba que você vai me dar que eu quero.

— Sai Jacob, você está louco. Cullen e eu não fizemos nada, eu nem reparei nele.

— Para de mentir. – Senti seu aperto aumentar e gemi de dor. – Vou te contar uma coisa, Bella. A bucetinha da Tanya é uma delícia sabia? Só não é tão boa quanto a sua, mas eu me diverti bastante ali.

Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Esse não era o cara doce que eu havia conhecido. Esse era um louco que eu nunca havia visto na vida. Jacob nunca havia me tratado desse jeito. Sempre havia sido carinhoso e gentil comigo. Tudo bem que eu havia sido uma vadia nessas últimas horas, mas isso não era desculpa para o que ele estava fazendo agora.

Enquanto uma de suas mãos estava prendendo fortemente os meus pulsos, a outra foi direto para minha blusa, afastando meu casaco e puxando a de baixo, expondo meus seios. Sua boca foi certeira em meu mamilo, mordendo sem se importar se eu estava sentindo dor.

Eu me contorcia, mas ele era mais forte que eu. Suas pernas prendiam a minha de um jeito que eu estava completamente indefesa. E eu estava me odiando por ter exigido uma sala a prova de sons. E ainda mais por estar tão indefesa diante desse homem com todo o treinamento que tive. Porém o que estava me impedindo de lutar era mais a questão emocional do que a física.

Seus lábios foram para o outro seio, na mesma hora que sua mão livre começou trabalhar em minha calça. Em um momento de distração com o zíper, consegui me safar dele e correr para o outro lado da sala, porém não fui rápida o suficiente, pois Jacob me alcançou, me derrubando, fazendo com que eu batesse a cabeça e perdesse momentaneamente parte dos meus sentidos.

— Agora eu quero ver a putinha do Cullen se contorcendo. Você vai ser minha Isabella, nem que para isso tenha que ser a força.

Ele só poderia estar completamente pirado. Eu não reconhecia esse cara. Ele não era o meu Jacob.

— Jake, por favor, pare – choraminguei, porém sem sucesso em fazê-lo parar.

Senti a calça sendo puxada com força das minhas pernas e a calcinha sendo rasgada. Um dedo me penetrou e eu arquei minhas costas pela dor que senti. Eu não estava lubrificada, ele havia empurrado a seco.

Ouvi a porta sendo aberta de repente e o dedo de Jacob saindo de dentro de mim. Houve algo se quebrando e muitos gemidos de dor.

Abracei minhas pernas, querendo que aquele pesadelo acabasse tão rápido quanto começou.

Pude ouvir mais gemidos e vozes se aproximando. Senti algo me embalar e um perfume novo, porém tão perfeito e convidativo se fazendo presente para mim. Permiti-me chorar me agarrando ainda mais contra aquele corpo quente.

— Calma princesa, eu vou te tirar daqui e depois cuidar do _filho da puta_ que fez isso com você.

Depois de me colocar sobre algo confortável, Edward se afastou. Perguntas rondavam a minha mente. Por que ele estava ali? O que havia acontecido com Jacob? E o que fariam comigo agora?

Não precisei esperar muito para ter minhas respostas. Rosalie, uma das mulheres que trabalham comigo entrou na sala. Ela me olhava com pena quando se aproximou de mim.

— Bella, o que aquele estúpido fez com você?

— Ele quase me estuprou, Rose. Estava com tanto ódio de mim, achando que eu havia transado com o Cullen. Aquele não era o homem com quem convivi durante anos.

— Vai querer prestar queixa?

— Lógico que vou. Não irei deixá-lo sair impune depois do que fez comigo. Se Edward não tivesse entrado naquela sala naquele momento, eu não quero saber como estaria agora. Aliás, como Edward foi parar na minha sala?

— Harry pediu para que os caras levassem Edward até lá para que você pudesse colher seu depoimento. Quando eles abriram a porta da sala viram o que estava acontecendo. Edward se soltou dos policiais e deu um soco em Jacob, depois pegou você no colo e te trouxe para cá. Ele está bem preocupado com você.

— Queria vê-lo. – Disse desviando os olhos de Rose. Ela com certeza já havia percebido que estava acontecendo algo entre Edward e eu.

— Bella – Ela se ajoelhou na minha frente. – Você pode conversar comigo se quiser.

— Não tenho nada para conversar Rose. Só quero prestar minha queixa e tirar Jacob do meu caminho. – Me levantei seguida por ela, ainda sentido um pouco de dor, porém tentando parecer forte. – Vamos?

— Claro.

Caminhamos lentamente pelos corredores do distrito. Minhas pernas estavam doloridas e meus braços estavam cheios de manchas roxas e vermelhas. Por onde eu passava, os policiais me olhavam com pena, e eu estava odiando este sentimento que estavam tendo por mim.

Entrei na sala aonde iriam me examinar para verificar a extensão dos danos que Jacob havia feito em mim.

Havia um pequeno corte no meu supercílio e meu lábio inferior estava um pouco inchado. Havia roxos espalhados pelo meu corpo. A médica me passou um analgésico e uma pomada para tirar as marcas.

Caminhei em direção a minha sala depois de dar meu depoimento. Eu estava exausta de tudo isso. Só precisava de um banho e minha cama, para então voltar à ativa.

Peguei minhas coisas e fui para o estacionamento do distrito pegar meu carro. Quando passei pela sala do Paul, vi Edward sentado em um canto, com a cabeça entre as mãos que estavam acorrentadas. Sem pensar duas vezes, entrei na sala e fechei a porta. Caminhei lentamente até Edward e me ajoelhei na sua frente. Sua cabeça se levantou rapidamente e ele franziu a testa olhando para meu corte.

— Ele não deveria ter feito isso com você – Disse passando a mão pelo meu corte. – Você não faz ideia de como quis matá-lo.

— Já prestei queixa contra ele. Ele está preso e não sairá de lá enquanto não obtiver um advogado. Talvez ele fique de molho durante essa noite.

— Queria que ele morresse dentro daquele lugar. Ele não tinha direito de bater em você. Independente dos motivos.

— Ele não tinha realmente um motivo para fazer isso.

— Bella, eu queria me explicar. Quero contar o motivo que me levou a tudo isso. – Me levantei e puxei uma cadeira me sentando em sua frente. – Eu levava uma vida normal até o dia que encontrei meus pais mortos no chão da sala da nossa casa. Naquele dia me revoltei. Pensei em me matar, pois não aguentaria viver sozinho. Eu tinha apenas 18 anos. Naquele mesmo dia, descobri que as contas bancárias estavam zeradas e eu não tinha dinheiro nenhum. O juiz determinou que eu deveria ficar com um parente muito distante, que há tempo um não via.

"Fui morar com esses tios na Inglaterra. Eles foram terríveis comigo. Faziam-me de escravo e tinham tentado abusar de mim sexualmente. Fugi de lá e conheci um cara que me ajudou voltar para os EUA. Passei por coisas terríveis aqui. Morei nas ruas e tinha dias que eu nem comia. Até o dia que conheci Jacob".

— Você e Jacob se conheciam? Como assim? – Perguntei quase exaltada. Jacob nunca havia me contado isso.

— Ele dizia que eu era sua carta na manga, que me usaria na hora certa. Jacob me colocou em um apartamento, me deu roupas e comida. Eu devia muito a ele. Um dia, ele veio me visitar e me falou que estava na hora de pagar tudo o que ele havia feito por mim. Ele queria que eu fizesse uma serie de assassinatos. Todas as vítimas sabiam que eu iria até a casa delas. Eu era como um gigolô. Fazia sexo com elas e depois as matava.

"Até o dia que eu descobri o que ele queria. Jacob estava bêbado e estávamos conversando em uma boate. Ele me contou que estava cansado de viver a sombra de sua mulher e que estava na hora de ter sua própria fama. Ele me pediu para que pegasse Tanya Denali. Seria o dia a Tenente Bella seria atraída para a morte. Eu iria matá-la. Assim que Jacob fosse embora com Tanya eu a mataria.

Mas eu não consegui. Ver você, ali, linda na minha frente foi mais forte que eu. Senti algo que nunca havia sentido antes. Algo que eu não consigo nem descrever, mas eu podia sentir que estava me apaixonando à primeira vista.

Não fiz meu serviço completo e quando Jacob me viu aqui ficou furioso e descontou em você. Eu contei para ele o que havia acontecido, mas acho que foi meu maior erro – Edward passou a mão em meu rosto novamente – Se eu tivesse me mantido de boca fechada, ele não havia batido em você e eu poderia ter desmascarado-o de outro jeito."

Eu estava surpresa. Não acreditava que o Jacob fosse capaz disso só para me tirar do caminho. Eu nunca havia feito nada para ele. Nada em que ele pudesse se queixar. O mérito sempre ficava para nos dois e nunca só pra mim. Tudo isso por inveja? Nunca imaginei que ele fosse capaz.

Olhei para Edward que me encarava, esperando uma reação. Eu não sabia o que fazer e muito menos o que falar. Ele estava se declarando para mim e eu não conseguia pensar em nada mais do que eu poderia estar morta nesse momento se ele não tivesse se sentido algo por mim. Eu não estava conseguindo raciocinar.

— Bella, eu sei que foi rápido demais. Se você achar melhor se manter longe de mim, eu vou respeitar...

— Por que você não parou? Por que você continuou com isso?

— Eu não poderia Bella – Ele fez uma careta de desgosto e a única coisa que eu queria era abraça-lo e o levar para longe de tudo isso. – Eu precisava de dinheiro. Estava quase morto na rua no dia que Jacob me achou. Estava retraído, pois devia muito a ele.

— Você sabe que mesmo dando esse depoimento não poderei livra-lo totalmente da pena.

— Eu sei. A única coisa que eu quero é ficar com você – Seus olhos verdes brilharam quando encontraram com o meu. – Se você quiser.

Eu sabia que estava indo rápido demais, porém eu não conseguia pensar em nada mais do que Edward e eu juntos. Pensar em nos dois vivendo juntos, algo que eu nunca vivi com Jacob, era algo que eu nunca poderia imaginar.

Olhei para Edward, observando seu olhar e ombros baixarem, obviamente pensando que eu não iria querer nada com ele. _Tolo_. Eu queria tudo que ele pudesse me dar. Levantei-me novamente e parei em sua frente. Ele levantou o rosto e me fitou profundamente. Eu tinha certeza que ele poderia ler minha alma através dos meus olhos. Ele poderia perceber a forma arrebatadora com que mexeu comigo.

Edward se levantou e sorriu. Aproximou-se de mim, passando a ponta de seus dedos pelo meu rosto. Seus lábios a cada minuto se aproximavam mais dos meus e eu sentia sua respiração cada vez mais perto de mim.

Seu cheiro era perfeito. Eu me sentia em casa pela primeira vez em anos.

Cada vez mais perto de mim. Edward arrastou seus lábios pelo meu rosto. Desde a minha bochecha até minha testa, onde depositou um pequeno beijo. Fechei meus olhos, deixando aquela sensação entrar pela minha corrente sanguínea para que eu pudesse sentir o êxtase de ter seus lábios em minha pele.

Sentia-o passeando pela minha pele novamente até que alcançasse os meus lábios. Ele era gentil, nada exigente. Usava apenas os lábios sobre os meus, acariciando, reconhecendo um lugar que a partir de hoje era somente dele.

Então sua língua começou brincar com os meus lábios. Passeava pelo lábio inferir lentamente, como se sentisse meu gosto, para logo depois ir para o superior.

Eu já não sentia mais minhas pernas, ela era apenas duas gelatinas que tentavam – quase em vão – me sustentarem. Minhas mãos que estava ao lado do meu corpo, voaram rapidamente para seus braços. Eu queria senti-lo cada vez mais perto de mim e ter certeza que aquilo não era apenas um sonho.

— Você é deliciosa. O gosto dos seus lábios é perfeito. Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira te beijando.

Sua voz rouca era apenas mais um estímulo para que minhas pernas não funcionassem realmente. Minha respiração estava acelerada.

Senti Edward sorri contra meus lábios e logo depois sua língua forçar passagem para dentro da minha boca. Seu gosto novamente me fez perder os sentidos e me agarrar em seus braços. Abri minha boca deixando sua língua me penetrar.

Eu estava vivendo aquela áurea de luxúria que estava a nossa volta. Somente sentia as coisas que Edward era capaz de fazer a mim e nada mais me importava, somente nosso momento.

Sua língua era devastadora dentro da minha boca. Passava por todos os lugares, querendo captar meu gosto. Determinada a não deixar somente ele aproveitar, empurrei minha língua em direção a sua boca, fazendo com que a minha encontrasse com a sua, soltando um gemido baixo quando tal ato ocorreu.

Suas mãos ainda pressas pela algema, subiram em direção ao meu pescoço, fazendo uma massagem sensual ali, e me obrigando a fazer meus braços rodearem seus ombros, o puxando para mais perto de mim. Minhas mãos agarram os cabelos de sua nuca fazendo com que nossas bocas se fundissem ainda mais.

Depois de alguns minutos nessa dança sensual, o ar se fez necessário e nos separamos ofegantes. Os lábios de Edward estavam um pouco inchados e eu poderia apostar que o meu também estava.

Ele sorriu e me deu um selinho, Afastando-se e sentando novamente onde estava. Sentei ao seu lado e estiquei minha mão para que pudesse alcançar uma das suas.

— Eu vou te ajudar a sair daqui e vou estar ao seu lado em todos os momentos.

Edward levantou a cabeça e me encarou. Seus olhos fitaram os meus deixando transparecer tudo que ele estava sentindo naquele momento.

— Você é minha vida agora. E eu vou fazer de tudo para que nada de mal aconteça com você.

Estiquei-me para que pudesse beijá-lo, porém um barulho na porta me fez afastar-me e Edward se levantar.

Harry entrou na sala, olhando fixamente para Edward, antes de se virar para mim e sorrir.

— Está melhor, Bella?

— Na medida do possível, estou sim Harry.

— Desculpe por isso. Eu não fazia ideia de como Jacob poderia agir desta maneira.

— Acredite, nem eu sabia do que ele era capaz. E olha que eu convivi com ele durante anos.

— Fizeram exame nele e descobriram que ele estava drogado quando foi falar com você. – O olhei espantada – Ele deu um depoimento e falou algumas coisas que eu acho que você deveria saber.

— O que ele disse, Harry?

Harry olhou para Edward e suspirou.

— Ele já te conhecia há muito tempo Bella. – Olhei de Harry para Edward, sem entender muita coisa. Edward estava com os olhos fixos em mim. – Jacob planejou a morte dos seus pais.

Tudo ficou turvo, de repente. Imagens do dia que cheguei a casa e encontrei meus pais mortos vieram a minha mente. Um sobre o outro. Sangue por toda a sala, manchando o tapete branco que tinha mãe tanto gostava. No quarto, minha irmã deitada na cama com um tiro na cabeça. Seus olhos sem foco, sem vida e sua boca meio aberta como se estivesse em choque.

 _Eu_ estava em choque naquele momento. Eu não sabia como agir diante de tal cena.

Edward estava ao meu lado, falando palavras doces no meu ouvido enquanto meu olhar voltava ao foco. Visualizei Harry na minha frente com o rosto preocupado.

— Se quiser não falaremos sobre isso Bella.

— NÃO! Eu quero saber o que aquele _filho da puta_ fez com a minha família. – lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto – Que direito ele tinha de acabar com a vida daquelas pessoas e depois passar anos comigo como se nada tivesse acontecido?

— Ele nos contou que seu pai havia colocado o pai de criação dele na cadeia, depois de não querer defende-lo. A família dele se desfez com rapidez e ele ficou sozinho no mundo, pois sua mãe não queria saber dele quando descobriu as tramoias que envolviam seu pai e ele. Jacob ficou com tanto ódio que resolveu se vingar de seu pai. Naquela noite, ele invadiu a casa com a ajuda de um dos seguranças que era seu amigo e matou seus pais e sua irmã, não se preocupou muito se iriam descobri-lo, pois na época, estavam ocorrendo uma onda de ataques a delegados, juízes e advogados, então não desconfiariam dele. Como você não estava em casa, ele não se preocupou muito, pois ficaria sozinha.

"De algum modo, no qual ele não contou, mas nós iremos fazer de tudo para ele abrir a boca, roubou seu pai e tirou o dele da cadeia. Quando resolveu que estava na hora de acabar com a última da família, não te encontrou. Você estava em um orfanato e ninguém sabia informar qual.

Ele ficou furioso e fez uma pesquisa até encontrar você na polícia. Veio atrás de você e fingiu ser tudo o que ele mostrava para poder ganhar sua confiança e depois eliminar a última que faltava da família. Ele fez tudo isso por vingança. Disse que não agiu em um primeiro momento, pois queria que além da confiança, que você sofresse."

— Então quer dizer que ele mentiu para mim, pois ele disse que queria acabar com Bella por inveja. – Edward disse.

— Sim. Não teria um porque ele ter inveja de Bella, já que eles trabalhavam juntos e era tão bom quanto ela.

— Eu o quero preso. – Disse a Harry que assentiu. – O quero atrás das grades e que ele morra!

Assim que Harry saiu, eu desabei. Como eu pude viver tantos anos com uma pessoa que só me queria mal? Que só estava comigo por uma vingança. Eu dividia minha cama com ele, dividia minha vida.

Edward ajoelhou em minha frente e levantou minha cabeça, passando os lábios pelas minhas lágrimas antes de depositar um beijo em meus lábios.

— Lembra que eu vou estar com você sempre e eu juro que irei fazer Jacob pagar por tudo que ele te fez passar. – Ouvimos uma batida na porta e Paul chamar Edward. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e piscou pra mim. – Espere por mim, meu amor.

Edward saiu da sala e eu segui para minha casa. A única coisa que eu estava precisava era de um remédio bem forte e cama.

Estava extasiada por tudo que havia acabado de descobrir. Parei em frente ao espelho do meu quarto e suspirei. Eu faria tudo isso sair de mim. Eu recomeçaria do zero e construiria minha vida novamente. E a segundo coisa que faria seria me livrando das coisas que me remetiam a Jacob, pois a primeira seria a coisa mais importante da minha vida.

Precisava me livrar desses pensamentos e tudo que me remetesse à dor.

E o faria amanhã!

[...]

Caminhei lentamente sobre o piso de mármore do distrito. Sorrindo para todo mundo como se fosse mais um dia normal. E era. Ontem eu exorcizei todo o meu passado e estava disposta a dar uma chance ao meu presente. A partir de hoje eu era uma nova mulher. Uma mulher decidida, que faria o que bem entendesse sem se importar com opinião alheia e reviver coisas do passado.

Abri a porta da minha sala e sorri ao notar Edward no canto a minha espera. Tranquei a porta e caminhei diretamente para minha mesa, tirando meu casaco e coldre, colocando sobre uma mesa ao lado da minha e pegando o gravador.

Levantei meu olhar para Edward que sorria pra mim, acompanhando cada movimento meu.

— Sente-se Sr. Cullen. Iremos tomar seu depoimento agora.

Recitei seus direitos e deixei que Edward falasse tudo que já havia me dito sobre Jacob. Tudo que eu já sabia e tudo que havia esquecido na minha vida pessoal, agindo neste caso totalmente profissional.

— Isso é tudo que eu sei, Tenente.

— Para mim já é o suficiente. – Desliguei o gravador, colocando ele dentro da gaveta novamente. – Agora, o senhor tem um serviço que deixou pendente. – Levantei-me sorrindo e parando atrás dele, deslizando minhas mãos sobre seu peito até chegar ao seu pau, ouvindo um gemido baixo dele. Abaixei deixando minha boca na altura de sua orelha. – Desde o momento que senti essa delícia aqui, estou com um tesão que não consigo controlar. – Mordi o lóbulo e apertei novamente seu membro. – Quero que você me foda sobre minha mesa e com força, para que eu esqueça meu próprio nome.

Em um momento rápido, Edward estava em pé, me agarrando pela bunda e estocando contra minha buceta que estava pulsando.

— Vou foder você com todo prazer, putinha. – Sussurrou antes de me beijar forte.

Seus lábios eram maravilhosos contra os meus. Sua língua fazia miséria dentro da minha boca, com movimentos que ele faria quando estivesse estocando fortemente dentro do meu corpo.

Suas mãos passeavam pela lateral do meu corpo, mandando correntes elétricas diretamente para meu sexo, deixando-me completamente molhada e necessitada pelo seu toque. Aproveitando que ele estava me tocando, deixei minhas mãos correrem livres por seu corpo até chegar a sua bunda, fazendo com que ele estocasse contra mim, deixando-me sentir seu pau completamente duro contra mim.

— É isso que você quer vadia? Meu pau dentro da sua buceta, estocando forte ou quer minha boca chupando te chupando gostoso? – Gemi. _Porra_ , ele precisava falar palavras sujas no meu ouvido, enquanto mordiscava meu lóbulo? – Já está gemendo gostosa? Quero ver quanto eu estiver te comendo.

Edward me empurrou contra minha mesa e deu um passo na minha direção tirando meu sobretudo, o deixando escorregar pelos meus braços até cair no chão. Sua boca voltou para minha, tomando-a, mordicando-a, me fazendo gemer e estremecer em seus braços apenas com um beijo.

Senti suas mãos tocarem a barra do meu vestido e voltando a subir pelas minhas costas onde estava o zíper. Edward o abaixou lentamente querendo prolongar em cada detalhe aquele momento nosso.

Assim que o vestido também caiu aos meus pés, Edward se afastou lambendo os lábios e sorrindo safado.

— _Puta que pariu_ , você é muito gostosa, Vou te comer até você ficar ardida, vadia. Até não ter nenhum líquido dentro desse corpo delicioso.

Gemi, esfregando minhas pernas, ainda olhando para Edward. Eu sentia a umidade correndo pelas minhas pernas, tendo ciência de que nem a calcinha estava dando conta de segurar meu prazer.

Suas mãos foram diretamente para meu sutiã. Tocando meus seios de forma lasciva. Seus lábios foram para meu pescoço, lambendo e mordicando, deixando sua marca de macho em mim. Dominando-me.

Seus dedos apertaram sobre o tecido do sutiã, meus mamilos eretos. Os torcendo e torturando fazendo com que eu jogasse minha cabeça para trás, gemendo de prazer e clamando seu nome que era a única coisa clara que saia dos meus lábios.

— Hum, delícia. Posso apostar que você está molhadinha – Disse enquanto espalmava a mão no meu sexo e apertava suavemente – Mas antes de provar dessa boceta eu vou mamar seus seios gostosos.

Dizendo isso, ele rapidamente tirou meu sutiã, jogando a peça longe e abaixou o rosto passando a língua suavemente pelo meu mamilo direito. Arquei o corpo, oferecendo a ele o que lhe pertencia. Eu me sentia inteiramente dele, desde o primeiro momento em que pousei meus olhos em Edward.

Sua língua passeava por toda a auréola do meu seio e quanto terminava a sua volta, Edward o segurava entre os lábios e o chupava e mordia. Meus seios estavam pensados por conta da excitação. Levantei minhas mãos até seus cabelos o puxando mais contra meu corpo. Edward já não estava tão calmo quanto no começo. Agora ele me mamava como um bebê necessitado por seu leite.

Uma de suas mãos estava apertando fortemente o mamilo no qual ele não chupava, enquanto a outra me puxava para seu corpo, roçando seu pau em mim. Eu rebolava contra ele, querendo cada vez um atrito maior.

Cansada de só Edward brincar, o empurrei fazendo com que ele caísse meio sentado, meio deitado na cadeira. Sorri safada, mordendo meus lábios e imaginando uma música bem gostosa em minha mente.

Parei em sua frente, passando as mãos por todo meu corpo, abaixando, abrindo minhas pernas e voltando a ficar de pé. Edward me olhava como um leão olha sua presa. Com fome e pensando em maneiras de comê-la, sem dó nem piedade.

Virei de costas, apoiando minhas mãos na mesa, rebolando minha bunda na sua frente, de um lado para o outro, empinando. Senti sua mão passar por todo o meu traseiro, antes dele depositar uma tapa excitante nela.

— Vai gostosa, rebola pro seu homem. Rebola vadia.

Continuava na mesma posição, rebolando, deixando minha bunda ao seu bel prazer. Senti Edward se aproximar de mim, encostando seu pau quente, já livre da calça e da cueca, entre minhas nádegas, enquanto ele se inclinava e sussurrava palavras sujas no meu ouvido, fazendo-me rebolar ainda mais.

— Isso putinha, rebola no meu pau, rebola gostoso que eu estou sentindo essa buceta pulsando só com essa fricção. Esfrega no meu pau, vai.

Nesse rebolado, senti sua mão passando pela minha cintura, indo para minha buceta, acariciando por cima da calcinha. Enfiei minha mão entre nossos corpos, acariciando seu membro.

Passei meu dedão pela cabeça dele e desci por seu comprimento. Fazendo movimentos de vai e vem. Edward rosnou no meu ouvido, afastando minha calcinha e acariciando diretamente meu clitóris. Seu dedo circulava meu ponto de prazer durinho, descendo para minha abertura, pegando um pouco do líquido acumulado ali e voltando para meu clitóris.

Seus lábios voltaram para meu pescoço enquanto ele trabalhava em minha buceta. Edward me penetrou com seu dedo. Estocando cada vez mais forte, eu gemia apertando cada vez mais seu pau entre minhas mãos.

— Oh, Edward. Assim, faz gostoso, faz!

— Vou fazer gostoso, vadia. Tão gostoso que você não vai conseguir andar direito durante um tempo, de tão ardida que você vai ficar.

Suas estocadas começaram a ficar mais forte dentro de mim. Eu sentia meu baixo ventre se contraindo e minha passagem se apertar ainda mais envolta dos seus dedos longos. Sua língua traçava meu pescoço e lóbulo. Minhas mãos foram parar na mesa, enquanto eu tentava me apoiar.

Minhas pernas estavam fracas, meu corpo estava sendo jogado para outra dimensão enquanto eu sentia meu clímax chegar e eu me derramar nos dedos de Edward. Meu gemido foi alto e meu corpo se contraiu todo, sendo liberto logo em seguida.

Eu ainda sentia pequenos espasmos, quando Edward me virou de frente para ele, e olhando para mim da maneira mais safada que era possível levou seus dedos aos lábios lambendo o que tinha do meu prazer em sua mão.

Sua língua passou por seus lábios, pegando o que lhe havia escapado e sorrindo ele se aproximou de mim, beijando meus lábios com volúpia, fazendo com que eu sentisse meu próprio gosto.

Edward me segurou pela bunda, fazendo com que eu me sentasse-se sobre a mesa e se colocou entre minhas pernas. Suas mãos voltaram para minha entrada enquanto ele ainda me beijava.

Em um momento, Edward se afastou, descendo os beijos pelo meu corpo, arqueei contra ele, quando ele mamou meus seios novamente. Edward continuou descendo seus lábios, até dar de cara com minha calcinha.

Seus dedos foram para a barra, abaixando, me deixando completamente nua e a sua mercê. Quando ajoelhado na minha frente, ele afastou minhas pernas, fazendo com que meu corpo tombasse para trás, eu estava exposta para ele.

Seus lábios foram parar nos meus pés, onde estava a única coisa que eu usava, meus sapatos. Sua língua fez caminho desde minha panturrilha até a minha virilha, fazendo com que eu estremecesse e Edward sorrir com a minha pressa. Ele fez a mesma coisa com a outra perna, e quanto, finalmente, chegou a minha intimidade, deu uma longa e deliciosa lambida.

Meu corpo estremeceu todo e Edward riu novamente, caindo de boca na minha entrada. Ele mordiscava, lambia e fazia loucuras na minha buceta. Sua língua rodeava meu clitóris e descia para minha entrada, onde ele endurecia a língua e me penetrava, simulando seu pau entrando em minha intimidade. Uma delícia.

O olhar que Edward me lançava era terrível. Eu ficava molhada somente com esse olhar e sua língua e dedos trabalhando em minha boceta.

— Isso Edward, assim. Me fode com sua língua, meu homem!

Ele rosnou e passou a me "comer" com mais força, quase me mastigando. Eu rebolava em sua cara, agarrando seus cabelos e o puxando ainda mais contra a minha entrada. Eu sentia novamente aquela sensação de estar sendo jogada para outra dimensão. Minha buceta começou contrair envolta de seus dedos e língua e a cada segundo eu me sentia perdida.

Arqueando minhas costas, deixei que o orgasmo chegasse novamente ao meu corpo. Meu prazer sendo derramado na boca de Edward que me chupava e lambia com fervor. Depois, do que pareceram horas, meu corpo ia voltando ao seu estado de consciência, tendo poucos espasmos.

Edward levantou-se na minha frente sorrindo e lambendo os lábios.

Sentei-me sobre a mesa, ainda de pernas abertas e olhei para seu membro que estava a ponto de bala e precisando de carinho.

Desci da mesa, ajoelhando em sua frente e lhe lançando meu melhor olhar de puta. Edward gemeu de antecipação e quanto sentiu minha língua em contato com a cabeça do seu pênis. Minha língua rodou toda aquela área, estimulando aquele local, fazendo com que escorresse mais de sua porra pela fenda.

Deixei minha língua passear por toda sua extensão, de cima a baixo, dando pequenas sugadas no caminho. Voltei a dar uma atenção especial a cabeça do seu pau, sugando aquela parte, antes de enfiá-lo na boca. Eu chupava aquele membro gostoso com se fosse um picolé, fazendo com que Edward gemesse alto jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos em deleite.

Abocanhava, chupava, mordiscava, me deliciava com aquele mastro enorme que tinha o meu Edward. Em determinado, senti suas mãos indo para meu cabelo, o fazendo em rabo de cavalo, para poder estocar em minha boca, estufando minha bochecha e enfiando até a garganta.

— _Puta que pariu_ gostosa, que boca quente você tem, isso me faz imaginar comendo sua bucetinha. – Untei. _Caralho_ de homem gostoso que gosta de uma palavra suja. – Eu vou meter forte em você, Isabella. Agora me chupa vai. Chupa gostoso seu macho, com essa boquinha deliciosa.

Continuei chupando Edward, até que senti seu membro inchar em minha boca. Preparei minha garganta para receber seu jato e assim foi feito. Com um grunhido alto e um _"Engole minha porra vadia"_ , engoli tudo. Sentindo seu gosto e deixando seu líquido quente deslizar pela minha garganta.

Depois de Edward ter tido seu clímax, limpei todo seu membro e levantei-me sorrindo.

Edward não esperou por mais nada. Virou-me, fazendo com que meu corpo ficasse curvado sobre a mesa e me penetrou.

Sentir seu membro me preenchendo era delicioso. Era tão grande que atingia lugares que eu nunca imaginei que possuía. Estocando rápido, Edward grunhia toda hora e distribuía tapas pela minha bunda. Eu somente rebolava alucinada pedindo por mais.

— Você quer mais, minha putinha? Então toma!

Ele entrava em mim alucinado, como se dependesse disso para viver. Edward parou de repente, iria reclamar, mas ele começou a acompanhar meu rebolado, indo de um lado para o outro dentro de mim.

Suas mãos foram para meu cabelo, segurando em rabo de cavalo e voltando a estocar como alucinado. Meus olhos reviraram e eu me senti contrair ao seu redor. Meu orgasmo se construindo e Edward me penetrando como louco. Perfeito!

Gozei no pau de Edward, me deliciando com minha buceta o apertando. Edward me abraçou, tentando conter meus espasmos. Ele beijava em todos os lugares que estavam disponíveis ali para ele.

Sorrindo e percebendo que eu havia me recuperado. Edward me virou na mesa. Abrindo minhas pernas e estocando dentro da minha buceta sem dó. A mesa estava rangendo e eu minhas costas doloridas, por se esfregar tanto na mesa.

Sua mão foi parar em meu clitóris, enquanto inclinava seu corpo e me beijava fortemente. Nosso suor se misturando, deixando nossos corpos escorregadios e com cheiro de sexo. A sala estava com cheiro de sexo.

Rebolava alucinada em seu pau, sentindo-o dedilhando meu clitóris. Delicioso estar com Edward naquele momento que nem era necessário mais as palavras para preencher o ambiente. O barulho dos nossos corpos se chocando era o suficiente para que nosso tesão aumentasse cada vez mais.

— Vem comigo Bella, eu estou quase lá gostosa.

E foi o que bastou para que minha buceta se contraísse e meu corpo sofresse com seu orgasmo, o fazendo ficar dormente. Senti o líquido quente de Edward me preenchendo, fazendo com que eu me sentisse completa para primeira vez em muitos anos.

Seus lábios voltaram para os meus, extremamente gentis. Sua língua percorria a minha boca e sugava a minha língua. Eu estava em casa.

Ele separou nossos lábios e sorriu. Seus olhos viam através da minha alma e eu tinha ciência de que estavam mostrando tudo que eu sentia por ele através daquele olhar, como sabia que seu olhar estava demonstrando todos os seus sentimentos por mim.

— Me espera!

— Para sempre.

E para selar nossa promessa, nos beijamos novamente, deixando a paixão nos dominar.

[...]

Sorri, olhando para a pequena que corria na minha frente pelo extenso jardim do parque.

A minha felicidade era tanta que eu não conseguia nem explicar.

Depois do que aconteceu entre Edward e eu, a minha vida mudou para melhor. Eu estava tendo a felicidade que só havia presenciado uma vez na vida e havia sido quando eu estava com os meus pais.

Três semanas depois daquele dia em que nos entregamos um ao outro, Edward foi condenado a cinco anos de prisão. Sendo que ele poderia cumprir três deles em regime semiaberto se tivesse bom comportamento.

Todas as semanas eu fazia visitas a ele. Nosso relacionamento estava indo muito bem e eu não me importava com o que as pessoas achavam do envolvimento de um preso com a t—enente. Levamos nosso relacionamento assim durante três meses, até eu descobrir que estava grávida. Edward explodiu de felicidade e quase me obrigou a sair da polícia. Disse que eu viveria com os bens que ele tinha fora do país. E foi o que aconteceu.

Sai da polícia e me dediquei à gravidez, vivendo com o meu dinheiro e com o de Edward, que havia ficado super protetor.

No dia que descobri que era uma menina, comprei uma bonequinha e coloquei dentro de uma caixa de presente. Depois de passar pela vistoria, eu pude entrar e lhe mostrar qual era o sexo do nosso bebê.

Assim que abriu a caixa e viu a ultrassom e a bonequinha, Edward me pegou pelos braços, me girando e beijando-me dizendo que eu o havia feito o homem mais feliz do mundo para logo depois dizer que se alguém se atrevesse a chegar perto de sua princesinha ele mataria.

Quando chegou a hora da nossa Claire nascer, Edward foi liberado, o que foi uma grande surpresa quando o vi no hospital entrando e pegando em minha mão dizendo que iria dar tudo certo.

Nossa princesinha nasceu cheia de saúde. Chorando em plenos pulmões. Com cabelos castanhos claros e olhos verdes, quase azuis. Uma princesa.

Com quase um ano, ela disse sua primeira palavra: _papa_. Edward quase teve um AVC quando viu a gravação da nossa pequena.

Tudo que nossa filha fazia eu gravava. Tanto para Edward estivesse por dentro do desenvolvimento de Claire, quanto para que ela pudesse ver como ela era quando fosse mais velha.

Nossa filha estava com três anos e meio quanto Edward foi absolvido por bom comportamento e saiu da prisão. Naquele dia nos amamos como se nossas vidas dependessem disso e foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida, depois do nascimento da nossa filha.

Edward entrou na faculdade de medicina e logo no terceiro semestre conseguiu um emprego. Estava conseguindo fazer o que sempre quis e uma boa grana para nos manter.

Em alguns momentos desse caminho, passamos um pouco de dificuldade, mas depois de um longo processo, no qual eu também ajudei, pois quando nossa filha completou três anos, foi para creche para que eu pudesse trabalhar, conseguimos nos estabilizar.

Consegui arrumar um emprego em um escritório de advocacia e também entrei na faculdade. Estudava de manhã, quando Claire estava na escolinha e trabalha à tarde. Saia do serviço um pouco antes dela sair e ia direto busca-la. Já Edward trabalhava o dia inteiro e estudava a noite.

Depois de nos estabilizar um pouco, Edward me pediu em casamento. Aceitei sem nem pensar duas vezes. Casamos-nos no civil e fizemos uma pequena comemoração com alguns dos meus amigos da delegacia, já que Edward não possuía nenhum.

E entre subidas e descidas levamos nossa vida. Hoje eu não poderia reclamar da vida que tinha. Possuíamos uma boa casa, nossa filha estava em uma boa escola e não nos faltava mais nada.

Senti braços fortes envolverem meu corpo. Suspirei, encostando-se a nele, sabendo exatamente quem era somente pelo seu cheiro. O mais delicioso que já havia sentido na vida.

— Posso saber o que a minha mulher está pensando? – Ele perguntou correndo o nariz pelo meu pescoço, fazendo-me estremecer.

— Sua mulher está pensando em como ela está feliz. Em como ela tem o marido mais perfeito e a filha mais perfeita.

Claire estava se aproximando de nos correndo um sorriso no rosto. Edward me soltou, abaixou-se em sua frente e a pegou no colo depositando um beijo em seu rosto.

— E eu prometo fazer minha mulher feliz em todos os dias da vida dela.

— Eu confio em você. – Disse sorrindo, piscando e me aproximando deles.

— Mamãe, você não vai contar que tem uma semente na sua barriga para o papai? – Disse minha filha sorrindo, mostrando seus dentinhos de leite.

Sim, eu estava grávida.

Descobri há uma semana e depois de vomitar igual uma doida minha filha viu tudo. Ficou totalmente desesperada pensando que eu estava doente, então eu contei para ela que estava grávida. Minha filha começou com as perguntas, acabei explicando da forma da sementinha.

Edward franziu a testa e ficou me olhando esperando alguma resposta. Suspirei tirando Claire de seus braços e a colocando sobre a manta que estava estendida embaixo de uma árvore. Aproximei-me de Edward e peguei sua mão, colocando sobre minha barriga.

Fiquei olhando sua reação. Sua expressão passou de desentendida, para compreensiva e logo depois para de uma pessoa apaixonada.

Sem uma palavra se quer, ele me puxou para seus braços e me beijou. Senti lágrimas se misturarem ao nosso beijo, separei-me de Edward que sorria.

— Mulher, você ainda vai me matar! Eu te amo tanto, não acredito que você vai me dar outro filho. – Se ajoelhou na minha frente, me fazendo rir e beijou minha barriga – Oi bebê. Papai já te ama muito, ouviu?

Claire se aproximou e também beijou minha barriga, imitando Edward. Ela colocou as mãos em forma de colcha em minha barriga e aproximou sua boca.

— Imão, sai logo daí pá gente bincar muito. O papai e a mamãe vão levá a gente para passeá e a mamãe faz o melhor chocolate quente do mundo.

Ri da minha pequena, acariciando seus cabelos enquanto ela continuava a falar com o irmão. Edward se aproximou de mim e me beijou suavemente.

— Eu te amo, por toda minha vida!

— Por toda vida é muito pouco para nos Edward. Nosso amor vai além disso.

E hoje eu só agradeço o dia em que Jacob colocou Edward no meu caminho, pois eu tenho a melhor pessoa do mundo ao meu lado, me amando e cuidando de mim e da nossa família, por além da vida.

Fim


End file.
